Christmas Together
by rainlightautumn
Summary: When Gohan and Videl go to class, the last thing they expected was for their teacher to be connected to their pasts. DISCONTINUED.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey everyone!! This is a fic that I started around Christmas time, and tried to get out at Christmas. Obviously, that didn't work…and that's why I'm just now posting it, on February 23, almost two months after Christmas…Anyways, I hope everyone likes it!! BTW- I'm not a total "Kill Hercule" fan, but ya must admit, he acts like a major ass. Well, anyways, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: ::laughs like a maniac:: Yes, I own Dragon Ball Z. I withhold the mental capabilities to create something that intelligent. ::friends snicker::  
  
Yeah right.  
  
I wish.  
  
Eat fish.  
  
BTW- "…" is talking  
  
'…' Is thinking (something of which I don't do a lot of)  
  
::…:: Is mental bond talking  
  
… Are my little notes!!  
  
*…* Are actions I do in and out of my little notes  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
Christmas Together  
  
By: Caffinidated Elf ^.~  
  
Videl walked into the classroom looking rather disheveled. She had her fighting clothes on, which were way too cold for winter. Her hair had the look that showed that she didn't put much effort into it, and her face looked red, as though she had been crying. All this Gohan noticed as Videl slowly walked to her seat- surprisingly late- shuffling the whole way. Their young teacher, Ms. Aphrodite, opened her mouth to ask something about Videl's tardiness, but decided against it after seeing her face.  
  
As Videl plopped Isn't that a funny word? "Plop" Teehee down in her seat beside Gohan, she laid her head in her arms. Throughout the whole class, Gohan couldn't concentrate on the class, for his mind and eyes would always drift to Videl. He couldn't figure out what could be wrong, so he decided to pass her a note. After he finished up the note, he folded it and passed it to Videl.  
  
Videl glanced up as she noticed that something had bonked Teehee. There's another weird word. "Bonked". *giggles* off of her head. As she unfolded the note, she noticed Ms. Aphrodite looking in her direction, still teaching the lesson. Videl dropped the not out of sight. Ms. Aphrodite smiled at her.  
  
'I love Ms. Aphrodite. She's my favorite teacher. She's so cool,' Videl thought in relief as Ms. Aphrodite went on with her lesson, pretending that she didn't notice the whole note incident.  
  
Videl glanced down at the now open note and began to read:  
  
Videl,  
  
What's wrong? And you had better not say "nothing" –  
  
Videl got interrupted as Ms. Aphrodite suddenly changed her tone.  
  
"And the after Hillary puts her notes away, she can go sit out in the hall!" She said, abruptly changing the topic from the attack on Pearl Harbor to Hillary's social life. Everyone giggled as Hillary flicked her long red hair behind her shoulder and rushed out of the room, her face bright red. As the door shut, Ms. Aphrodite smiled and continued on with her lesson as though nothing had happened. Videl was rather confused, as her teacher had obviously known that Videl was writing a note, and didn't bust her, but she busted Hillary. Her confusion quickly passed as she finished her note.  
  
…And you had better not say "nothing", because I won't buy it. Tell me at break, ok? TTYL  
  
Gohan  
  
Videl let a small smile appear on her face. Gohan always knew what do.  
  
A/N: So, what did you think? I'll update the next "chappie", as my friend calls it, soon!! Ja ne! 


	2. The Second Chappie

A/N: Wow!! This is great!! I can't believe all the reviews I've gotten for the first chappie in just one day!! I'd like to dedicate this chappie to those people who made my day! YAY FOR YOU!!! ::ahem:: Well, anyways, I'm sorry it took so long to post this: homework. Well, on with the fic! Disclaimer: ::ahem:: Yeah right  
  
I wish  
  
Eat fish.  
  
The room was empty. Empty, that is, except for two lone figures.  
  
Gohan slowly walked up to Videl and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" He asked tenderly. Videl looked up at him.  
  
"It's really no big deal…"she said softly. Gohan frowned.  
  
"I don't believe you. You're a tough person Videl. You only show your sadness if it's something pretty bad. Now tell me," Gohan stated. Videl looked down at the ground, not wanting Gohan to see the tears forming in her eyes. Gohan immediately knew something was wrong.  
  
"Is it your dad?" He asked, getting a sneaky suspicion that Hercule had something to do with her pain. Videl looked up at Gohan, her normally clear azure eyes clouded with tears. Gohan's heart twinged Sorry about the weird words I use. I get bored and think of colorful new words to grab my reader's attention. ACK! Ms. Koch is rubbing off on me! ACK! as he saw her eyes; as they pierced into his soul. For a split second, they forgot about Videl's problem. All that was in their minds was each other. Then, down the hall, a door slammed, and they were both jolted out of their dazed stupor.  
  
"Well, you see, it is my dad," she began. Gohan masked a low growl.  
  
"He.. he's leaving for Christmas…he's going on a 'business trip' with one of his girl friends. I tried to get him to stay, at the least for Christmas Eve… but you know my dad… His head is so thick a bullet couldn't even make a dent. So, since mom's… gone…" she trailed off as unwanted tears began to fall down her face. She gritted her teeth and continued, "Since mom's gone, I'm all alone, seeing that I made my dad give the servants a few weeks off…" Videl attempted to choke back a new bout of tears, but failed.  
  
Gohan pulled her close into a hug that she accepted, as she began to sob. He hugged her a little hard though, because he was as mad as a bull that had just had a red blanket waved in front of him. 'Hercule is getting a visit from someone else besides Santa Clause this year!' Gohan thought. Suddenly, an idea came to him.  
  
"Hey Videl," he began. He looked down as Videl looked up. "Why don't you stay over at my house for Christmas? There is no good reason for you to stay home alone at Christmas," Videl let a smile come onto her face.  
  
"Really? Do you think that Chi-Chi would let me?" Gohan smiled.  
  
"Of course she would! She loves you!" Gohan secretly thought that Chi-Chi would want to pay Hercule a little visit of her own.  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? I'm really trying to make the chappies longer, but obviously, that's not working…sorry!! It's just the homework, the projects *cough*Mr. Baete*cough*, and life in general. I do write the story down in a notebook when I'm not at liberty to get on the computer, so I really have a few more chappies written. Well, I'll get the next one out ASAP! TTFN! 


	3. The Third Chappie (real original, huh?)

A/N: Hey everyone! I'd like to dedicate this chappie to everyone who has reviewed so far! It's so great that you all show your support!  
  
I'm gonna try and make this chappie a lot longer, so bear with me! ^_^;  
  
I'm sorry if it takes a while to get these out. Bleepin (add your own colorful adjectives) Terra Nova Tests! Incase you were wondering, Terra Nova is the CAT 6, standardized testing. I have to admit, they are easy! And, quite fun! I get to fill in all of the lil bubbles on the paper! ::claps:: Fun fun fun!  
  
I'd like to share something. Have you noticed that in my pen name "Caffeinidated Elf", caffeine is a base word? I made Caffeinidated up. It's the equivalent to "having caffeine in". Well, guess what? I had a totally weird spell at school, and when I went to the doctors', they said that I was most likely dehydrated. Well, they told me to keep eating salt, drink at least two more cups of water a day, and NOT TO HAVE CAFFEINE AFTER 12:00 IN THE AFTERNOON!!! I'M AT SCHOOL ALL DAY! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HAVE MY DAILY DOSE OF CAFFEINIE IF I'M NOT ALLOWED TO DRINK ANY???? AAAARGHHHHHHH!!!!! ::ahem:: Well, sorry. Thanks for letting me vent. Anyways, on with the fic.  
  
"…"-talking '…'-thinking *…* author's notes ::…::-actions done by me  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Yeah right  
  
I wish  
  
Eat fish.  
  
Christmas Together  
  
Chappie 3: A Guest  
  
By: Caffeinidated Elf  
  
( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
ChiChi sling her purse over her shoulder as she looked upstairs.  
  
"Boys! Come here!" She hollered. Her two sons rushed down the stairs.  
  
"Yes ma'am?" they chorused. ChiChi smiled.  
  
"Boys, I'm going shopping with Bulma. I'll be getting Videl her Christmas presents from us." Her eyes grew to slits as she failed to hold back a malicious grin. Gohan noticed, and shook his head.  
  
"No engagement rings, do you understand?" ChiChi's face fell.  
  
"But Gohan," she began with a frown, "how will I ever get grandchildren?" Her eyes got starry just thinking about it. Gohan blushed furiously as his mother began to babble incoherently about little munchkins, diapers, and rattles. Goten looked up at his older brother, his eyes wide with excitement.  
  
"Gohan, is Videl gonna be my new sister?!" Goten exclaimed. Gohan sweat dropped.  
  
"Well, Goten, you see..." Gohan began to wave his hands in front of him, backing away from his babbling brother. He blushed furiously. "You guys! It's not like that! We're just friends!!" ChiChi stopped rambling and stuck out her lip. Goten walked over to his mom and tugged on her dress until she looked down.  
  
"Don't worry Mommy. When I grow up, I'll give you a grandchildren!" The youngest Son said, giving his mother the big, adorable chibi eyes. His mother beamed and bent down to hug her little boy.  
  
"Well, at least one of my sons loves me!" Goten, who was facing towards Gohan, stuck his tongue out at his older brother. Gohan rolled his eyes.  
  
ChiChi stood up and straightened her coat. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she turned back to Gohan.  
  
"You need to watch Goten, ok? I'll be gone for a while; possibly after Videl gets here," She turned to Goten. "Now, NO SUGAR! Do you hear?" Goten nodded his head, but both his brother and mother missed the impish grin that stole across his face for but a moment.  
  
( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
Gohan plopped exhaustedly down on the sofa, ready to take a long, long nap. It seemed that somehow, Goten had gotten hold of some sugar, even though all of the sugar products had been put into one cabinet, and that cabinet had been locked shut with a chain lock.  
  
Gohan had just finished up cleaning the mess that had been made by the now sleeping Goten, who had collapsed in mid wall-bounce. Gohan was still a bit shook up after the incident in Goten's room…  
  
~.::Flashback::.~  
  
As Gohan had been tucking Goten in, something came to the semi-saiyan. *I don't think I've read a fic that's called them a "semi-saiyan" before. Just testing out new ground, for me at least.*  
  
Gohan braced himself as he peeked under Goten's bed. Surprisingly, all that there was, was a single shoebox. Getting a sneaky suspicion, Gohan had pulled out the box and opened it.  
  
He was taken aback. 'How in the name of Kami did Goten come to have all of this?'  
  
The box had been loaded. No, not with drugs, *like I'd make Goten be high on cocaine!* but with sweets! Candies, Bon Bons, Ho Hos, Twinkies, and more!  
  
Gohan was jerked out of his surprised daze when he heard a loud alarm. Eyes wide with apprehension, Gohan shoved the box back under the bed and stood up, looking every which way when he become conscious of something.  
  
As Gohan had pulled out the shoebox from under the bed, he had barely noticed a clear fishing string pulled taut, on which the shoebox had gotten caught on. Gohan put two and two together and realized that Goten had created an alarm system to keep his treats safe.  
  
He traced the annoying noise and put a stop to it. It was never to alarm again.  
  
~.::End Flashback::.~  
  
Gohan smiled a bit with the recent memory. Then, just as his eyelids started drooping, the telephone rang.  
  
Gohan groaned and yanked himself out of his now very warm and cozy spot on the sofa. He cleared his throat and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" He asked.  
  
"Hey, Gohan!" Gohan smiled.  
  
"Hey Videl! What's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I'm heading over, ok?" Gohan slapped his head.  
  
'Duh, she's coming over today. How could I forget?' Gohan smiled.  
  
"Yeah, ok. See ya soon Videl!"  
  
Videl smiled. "Ok, see ya soon!"  
  
As both teens hung up the receiver, they grinned, each thinking similar thoughts.  
  
'I can't wait until Videl gets here!'  
  
'I can't wait to get over to Gohan's house!'  
  
End chappie!  
  
A/N: Well, there it is! It's longer, isn't it? Isn't it?!?! ::sighs:: Oh well, we all know I tried. It was going to be longer, but the bleepin CAT tests interfered. N e ways, please review! TTFN! 


	4. The arrival

A/N: ::walks on to stage, shoulders slumped. Looks around nervously at angry readers:: Heh heh…hi everybody! ::cringes as readers throw Barney tapes at her:: Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! It's just that ::sniff:: my bleeping computer screwed up, and my dad had to reinstall the whole thing, and I lost all of my stories! WHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! All of my hard work! School work, stories, fanfics, songs, poems, the works! ::sigh:: Oh well. I'll just ::sniff:: have to do it ALL OVER AGAIN!!!! ::dropkicks computer out of window:: Ok. I'm a little better now. I promise I'll make this chappie longer to make up for the lateness!  
  
And also, I'm working on this project (what's new?), and it's gonna take me a loooooooong time. It's not hard, just stupid, pointless, and TIME CONSUMING!!!! My stupid partner bailed out on me, so I'm stuck doing the HARD work. BLAH!!! :*( It makes me so sad. We have to list all of the Titanic passengers and crew, what class they were in, their nationality, age, sex, and if they survived or not. I've got the sex, and survival thingie all the way done and I'm up to 70 on everything else…FOR THE FIRST CLASS!!! And it's all due the Monday we get back from spring break! I want to hurt my Media teacher! :dropkicks Ms. McK out of window, into outer space, never to give projects again, much to the delight of many children::  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and I'm positive that some one has thought of this basic plot line before me, so I don't really own that either, do I? But I do own my creative quirks and such like. OOOO! I really don't think anyone has done MY plot line before, so I own it! YES! I OWN SOMETHING!!! You see, the story isn't gonna just end after Christmas; it's going to be /involved/! Ha ha!  
  
Well, anyways, here's the story!  
  
  
  
"…"=Speaking  
  
'…'=Thinking  
  
/…/=Italics  
  
Little people in assorted persons' minds are distinguishable. You can figure it out. ^.~  
  
Christmas Together  
  
Chappie 4: The Arrival  
  
By Caffeinidated Elf  
  
  
  
Videl landed outside of Gohan's house and hopped out of her copter. She grabbed her bags and headed over to the door after recapsule-izing her copter. (1)  
  
She didn't even bother telling her father where she was going. Not that it mattered or anything. He was in the hospital.  
  
'Must've gotten so drunk that he couldn't even walk down stairs. Well, it /was/ a lot of stairs…' Videl thought. (2)  
  
Her dad had been getting drunk often lately.  
  
'So drunk that if I went up to him and told him that I was becoming a prostitute, he wouldn't give a darn,' Videl admitted to herself.  
  
She had arrived to Gohan's door and raised her hand to knock, when it was opened by a smiling Gohan.  
  
"Come in Videl!" he exclaimed.  
  
Videl walked into the quaint home and smiled at Gohan.  
  
"Hey Gohan, how are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm doing ok. I'm a bit exhausted though," Gohan replied, remembering the past event with Goten.  
  
"Oh, really? Why?"  
  
"Two words: Goten and sugar," he paused. "Wait a sec. That's three words!"  
  
Videl giggled. Gohan noticed that she was still carrying her bags.  
  
"Here, I'll take those and show you where you're sleeping," Gohan said. Videl gave him her bags and followed him to her room.  
  
As they came to the door, she noticed something.  
  
'Wait a sec, isn't this Gohan's room?'  
  
Gohan opened the door and set Videl's bags down next to one of two beds. He put his finger to his mouth, shushing Videl, and pointed to Goten's bed. Videl immediately saw the napping Goten and smiled.  
  
'He looks so sweet," Videl thought, thinking it funny because she knew how bad things were earlier when Goten had gotten a hold of the sweets, though she hadn't been there.  
  
"You'll be sleeping in Goten's bed. I hope you don't mind," he whispered. Videl smiled at him.  
  
"I don't mind at all!" She whispered back.  
  
'Oh my God! I'm actually sleeping in the same room as Gohan!'  
  
SO? HE'S JUST A FRIEND. OR DO YOU THINK OF HIM AS MORE?  
  
'What do you mean? Hey, who are you?'  
  
WHO DO YOU THINK? I'M YOU.  
  
'Me? But I thought that /I'm/ me!'  
  
THINK OF ME AS A CONSCIENCE.  
  
'Oh. Ok.'  
  
WELL, ANYWAYS, DO YOU THINK OF GOHAN AS MORE THAN A FRIEND? OR DO YOU JUST /WISH/ HE WAS?  
  
'N - neither! We're just friends!'  
  
UH HUH. THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY.  
  
'Would you just shut up and leave!'  
  
I CAN'T LEAVE. I'M YOU!  
  
'Well then, just shut up!'  
  
OK, OK, SHEESH! (3)  
  
Videl looked up, seeing that Gohan was looking at her, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Videl? Are you ok?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. What did you say?" Videl inquired, knowing that Gohan was probably talking to her as she warred with the person in her head.  
  
"I asked if you wanted to unpack now, or later," Gohan repeated.  
  
"Oh, I'll unpack now. Where should I put my stuff?"  
  
Gohan showed Videl where to put her things and left, quietly shutting the door behind him.  
  
*^~*  
  
  
  
Videl flopped down on the empty bed. She had just finished unpacking. She breathed in deeply.  
  
'Mmmm. It smells like Gohan,' she thought to herself  
  
WHY DO YOU KNOW GOHAN SMELLS LIKE?  
  
'LEAVE ME ALONE!' Videl screamed mentally. She listened. No answer.  
  
Good.  
  
Videl yanked herself up as she heard a groan. She looked over to Goten's bed. He was sitting up, rubbing his eyes. She smiled as Goten looked over at Videl. His eyes widened.  
  
"VIDEL!!!!" He yelled. Videl cringed as the excited boy tackled her.  
  
"I…I'm happy to see you too Goten!" Videl choked out. Goten was squeezing her very hard, though he didn't notice it,  
  
"Wow Videl! Mommy told me that you were gonna stay for a long time, and that you were gonna marry my brother! Is it true?!?" Goten squealed.  
  
Videl sighed. This was gonna be a long stay.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, so it wasn't long. I promise I'll make the next chappie longer, I just wanted to update soon!  
  
Ok, I didn't know how to put it into words. Is "recapsulized" ok?  
  
And we all wonder what /really/ happened. I'm thinking about writing a chappie about what really happened. Give me feedback!  
  
Have you ever fought with your inner person? I have, and thought it would be cute to have Videl do it too. 


	5. Chappie Number Five

A/N: Heh heh.Sorry it took so long to get this out. I had last minute projects/tests, the Derby, and the musical, and more.Guess what? School's out! I'm a big bad eighth grader! Anyways.  
  
I'm taking everyone's advice: I'm starting the action. So, here ya go! I hope you all aren't horribly disappointed. I'm not too impressed with this chappie.  
  
BTW: This chappie focuses a lot on Ms. Aphrodite.  
  
I might not be updating as much, because I'm starting to lose interest in DBZ. Don't blame me.SHOW NEW EPISODES!!!!! Damn Cartoon Network. But, I do promise that I'll finish this fic sooner or later. When they start showing new episodes, I'll probably get more into it again.  
  
Christmas Together Chappie 5 Caffeinidated Elf  
  
Ms. Aphrodite sighed. She knew that the class would be wild, with there being only one day left until winter break.  
  
'Oh well,' she thought to herself, 'it's nothing you can't handle. After all.' Her thoughts were interrupted as the first clump of students walked into the classroom, chattering loudly about the latest gossip.  
  
She began to shuffle her papers as she felt a familiar ki. She looked up and saw Son Gohan. She smiled as she noticed Videl beside him. It always reassured her to know that they were in her class. After all, it /was/ their duty to.  
  
No, don't think about that. They might be listening.  
  
'Who are "they"?' she wondered. Only Kami knew. She just hoped that they wouldn't try anything soon.  
  
She sat down, feeling the soft, comfortable cushion on her chair. Then she reached for her ears that were always covered by her long, black hair. She always had her ears covered by her hair. Something told her she had to. To protect something.  
  
Her eyes glazed over as she tried to recall the past two years.  
  
She had come to this school for a reason. One that is unclear. She had faint memories of someone saying it was time. Time for what, she did not know. It became blended together with all of the humorous discussions with her class, the lessons, all of the crying students that she has held as they shared their problems. This all blended together in one giant puddle, clouded, as though with mud, with mystery and suspicion.  
  
The curriculum had changed, and she ended up teaching a few subjects. This didn't bother her. It was all easy. The only thing that bothered her was "them".  
  
Ms. Aphrodite gave a frustrated sigh and squeezed her head angrily. Why did Kami curse her? All of these complications.  
  
^~^  
  
Gohan looked up suddenly, catching the attention of Videl.  
  
'What was that sharp spike of ki?' he thought. Then he looked in the direction of his teacher.  
  
"Gohan?" Videl asked. Gohan shook his head.  
  
"Let's go check on Ms. Aphrodite," he said. Videl nodded. She /did/ look a little troubled.  
  
^~^  
  
Ms. Aphrodite looked up sharply as her thoughts were disrupted. She was surprised to see that Gohan and Videl were looking at her with worry.  
  
"Ms. Aphrodite? Are you.ok?" Videl asked. The teacher plastered a smile on her face.  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?" Gohan scratched his head. Should he tell her?  
  
"Well, you look a bit troubled, and." Gohan drifted off. Ms. Aphrodite suddenly realized that she had probably looked worried.  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm just a little.overwhelmed right now," She said. "I'll be fine."  
  
Gohan frowned, not totally believing her. He suddenly felt new and refreshed, and got an uncanny feeling that there was something strange about her. It was as though his senses had been smothered for the past two years, and they were just uncovered again.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked again. Videl noticed that something was up. Ms. Aphrodite also noticed Gohan's suspicion.  
  
"Yes," she forced a smile. "You'll need to start getting to your seats, the bell shall ring soon," she said. Gohan and Videl noticed her attempt to change the subject. The bell rang, and they decided to let it alone for now.  
  
Ms. Aphrodite sighed. Saved by the bell.  
  
^~^  
  
They were in the middle of Current Events, one of Gohan's favorite subjects: it offered a little bit of a challenge. Despite this fact, Gohan couldn't concentrate. His mind was restless over what had happened with his teacher in the morning. 'I know there's something more to her than there appears to be. I just know it. But, what is it?' He thought.  
  
Suddenly, something told him to pay attention.  
  
His head snapped up, and his eyes locked on to Ms. Aphrodite.  
  
^~^ She dropped her dry erase marker.  
  
Something was calling to her.  
  
Ms. Aphrodite squinted, feeling someone's eyes on her. Not just an ordinary look. An evil look.  
  
She bent down to pick up the marker. Before she could bend down, she had the familiar feeling again. Suddenly, her legs gave out, making her fall to the ground.  
  
"Oh no.not now!" She exclaimed. Suddenly, her vision got cloudy, and a figure glided towards her. He was short, and had a very soothing voice. "Amethyst. do not let them find out." the man drifted off. "Not just yet." She gasped.  
  
"Who are you? Don't let who find out what?" she asked. The figure raised his hand.  
  
"You will know soon enough. I am coming as quickly as I can to help you."  
  
"Help me what?" Ms. Aphrodite asked, now a little scared. "Please, tell me! Help me do what?"  
  
The man drifted farther away. "Just hang on Amethyst, just hang on.for me."  
  
Amethyst reached out for the man. "Please! No! Come back!" The figure looked back forlornly, as though he wanted to help her, but couldn't. He then rushed away.  
  
Amethyst choked out a dry sob. When he left, it felt as though a piece of her left too.  
  
^~^  
  
Gohan rushed up to help her. She was right next to her, and he took one step closer. She suddenly was on her feet, with an obviously fake smile on her face.  
  
"What the hell." he drifted off as his teacher recovered so quickly.  
  
"I'm fine Gohan, thank you for worrying," the teacher responded to Gohan's unspoken question.  
  
Gohan sat down, having a nasty suspicion that something went on in those short moments that his teacher was on the floor.  
  
^~^  
  
The man turned to his companion, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Looks like we found her," he said.  
  
"Yes," his companion replied, "we should report to the master immediately."  
  
His companion nodded, and they took off into the sky.  
  
^~^  
  
The class looked up at the clock, anxiously waiting for the bell to ring. Ms. Aphrodite smiled slightly at their concentrated looks. If only they were so concentrated on her tests.  
  
BRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!  
  
Ms. Aphrodite waved her hand in front of her face to clear the smoke from her students' blazing trails. She smiled.  
  
"Well, its time for me to get going," she said to herself.  
  
^~^  
  
Ms. Aphrodite pulled her coat to her as she hustled to get to her apartment through the falling snow. The cold air bit at her face, making her snuggle down further into her puffy coat. She stopped suddenly in the middle of an alleyway, feeling that same evil gaze on her back. She looked up, feeling a strong evil nearby.  
  
"Looking for me?"  
  
Ms. Aphrodite turned around sharply to find a brutal looking man smirking rather maliciously at her. She scowled.  
  
"Hey sweet cakes, what's wrong?" the man asked in a taunting way. "Have I upset you?" Ms. Aphrodite shook her head.  
  
"No sir. I'm sorry, I must be going now, so if you'll excuse me." She attempted to pass him but he grabbed her by the hair.  
  
"I think you're mistaken sweet cakes. You won't be going anywhere, unless it's with me," Ms. Aphrodite struggled against him. She started to feel very angry.  
  
"You will let me go sir, or I'll-"  
  
"Or you'll what, sweet cakes? Slap me? Or, heh heh, God forbid, hit me with your purse?" he began to laugh.  
  
Ms. Aphrodite was /not/ amused.  
  
"Ok, you asked for it." She grabbed his arm and applied pressure to it. Suddenly, a loud 'snap' was heard. The man yelped in pain and let go of her hair.  
  
"What the hell! You broke my arm!" He looked at Ms. Aphrodite with hate in his eyes.  
  
"I don't care what the master said, you're gonna be hurtin' when I'M through with ya!" He grabbed her hair, and pulled her arm behind her back over her shoulder. He grinned as she cried out in pain.  
  
"See what it's like? Want some more?" He laughed as Ms. Aphrodite cried out as something snapped in her arm. "Yeah? Ya do?" He pulled harder.  
  
The anger started to boil in her eyes. She could feel power sear her, as though she was on fire. The power was at a boiling point. She screamed a bloodcurdling scream as it exploded inside of her, blowing the man against a wall. She continued to scream as the power ripped through her.  
  
^~^  
  
The strange man stopped abruptly as the screams reached his ears. His body tensed, and his eyes widened in fear.  
  
"NO!" He cried. He sped off at a speed never before reached to the location that the scream came from.  
  
^~^  
  
Gohan and Videl stopped in midair as Gohan felt the massive ki. Then the scream reached his ears. Videl's eyes widened and she looked at Gohan.  
  
"What was that?" Gohan shook his head.  
  
"I don't know. It's not good though," he looked at Videl. "You need to go to my house, now. And don't try to follow me. I'll be home soon."  
  
Before she could object, he had already taken off at too fast of a speed for her to catch up with him.  
  
^~^  
  
Ms. Aphrodite's shoulders slumped as she stopped screaming, the power done coursing through her body. She looked around her, her eyes wide seeing the damage she had caused. The man was unconscious against a wall; windows were broken, doors broken off of the hinges, and garbage cans thrown askew.  
  
She fell to her knees, exhausted. She looked up as she heard an evil chuckle behind her. She slowly stood up and turned to face two men twice the size of the earlier man, and twice as sinister looking.  
  
"Ferne always was a bit temperamental, wouldn't you say Harne?" One man said to the other.  
  
"Yes, it always got the best of him. We should take care of him, Gorne. The master will do worse if we don't," Harne replied. Gorne nodded, and sent a large ki blast at Ferne, disintegrating him.  
  
Harne turned to Ms. Aphrodite. "Well, well. What to do with you now." Gorne smirked.  
  
"I know what to do to her." He rushed up and began to attack her. Ms. Aphrodite tried to block his attacks, but most got past her. Punches, kicks, elbows and knees came in contact with her now openly bleeding body. Harne smirked.  
  
"Leave some for me!" he called to his companion. Gorne smirked as he elbowed Ms. Aphrodite hard into the ground. "Come on and get some!" he replied. Harne took up Gorne's position and began to assail Ms. Aphrodite violently with ki blasts. She screamed in pain as the flashes hit her repeatedly on her back. Harne threw back his head and laughed as he caused her so much pain. Soon, he was hearing no more noise, so he stopped. As the smoke cleared, he noticed that she wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" The two brutes looked up and were confronted with a very angry looking man holding Ms. Aphrodite. He was short, and had purple skin. His clothes resembled those of a Kai. Gorne laughed.  
  
"What are you talking about, shrimp? You want us to fight /you/? Yeah right!" The two men laughed.  
  
"If not him, then me," came a new voice from behind them. They all shifted their vision to the newcomer. The short man nodded in greeting.  
  
"Gohan," Gohan's face showed his surprise.  
  
"Shin?" The Supreme Kai nodded.  
  
/'Gohan, don't let them know who I really am. It's dangerous,'/ Shin said with his special mind speech.  
  
Gohan nodded, and Shin and he faced the new adversary.  
  
End  
  
A/N: Dun dun DUN! Heh heh.sorry to leave you at a cliffy. I'm calling the Supreme Kai Shin because I'm too lazy to type Supreme Kai over and over again.  
  
And in the next chappie, I'll be calling Ms. Aphrodite by her first name: Amethyst. KK? Thank you for reading, and please review! 


End file.
